


Restart Everyday

by ahsim_ynnad



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, F/F, F/M, Gen, Hurt Tony Stark, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Pepper Potts Is a Good Bro, Tony Feels, Tony Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-05-15 01:39:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19285483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahsim_ynnad/pseuds/ahsim_ynnad
Summary: Tony isn't in the best shape when Steve leaves him in the bunker.Tony isn't in the best shape when Team Cap comes back from going rouge...Angst ensues, and they're assholes to Tony.Anterograde amnesia is commonly caused by brain trauma, such as a blow to the head.With anterograde amnesia, you cannot remember new information, although you can remember information and events that happened prior to your injury.





	1. Chapter 1

"Tony! Tony, can you hear me?" that voice- god that was familiar.

"Tony!" That one was too.

Where the hell was he? He looked around and found himself blinded by white.

"Tony!"

"Yeah yeah- hold your horses-"

"Oh thank god-" When his eyes finally became a custom to the brightness of the light, he could make out Rhodey's worried face, along with Pepper's face, and in the back he could see Vision.

"What happened?" He asked, looked down at the hospital bed he was in.

"What?" Pepper asked, pulling back from the embrace they were in.

"What?" He asked, "Why are you confusion- Pep I think I should be the one- confusioned..?" Tony frowned and at the odd word.

"Tones-" He looked up at Rhodey, who's wrinkled doubled over.

"What's the word?" He asked, and Rhodey eyed him for a second then answered.

"Confused?"

"Yes, exacto! That's the one!" He said with a smile, but tried figuring out how forgot such an easy word. "So- uh, who's going to tell me what the hell I did to end up here? Who's ass we kick?" He asked, looking over at Vision, who was more stoic than normal.

"You don't remember?" Tony panicked, shit he didn't. that was fine. He started to get up from the damn bed and taking off the stupid wires and ID's- ID's? I... I D's why was that the only word coming to mind- He wasn't taking out his Identification out of his god damn arm.

"Of course, I do. I remember- um, Vision- was there, uh, Steve, obviously-"

"Why obviously?"

"Because he's the team's captain, Pep, he kind of has to be there." Tony answered, getting up from the bed- or was, when Rhodey pushed him back on.

"FRIDAY, get the doctor." Rhodey ordered, and Tony frowned.

"Now hold on RHode-"

"Tony- You're going to sit down on this bed- and wait for the doctor to see-"

"I don't need some-"

"Yes you do!" Rhodey warned, and Tony sat back down trying to figure out what he said that was wrong. confusion for one.

"fine." Tony replied and looked at Pepper. He went to grab her hand, but she stiffened. "You ok?" He questioned, and she nodded but fought back tears.

What the hell did he do this time.

It was quiet- as much as Tony tried to start up a conversation- it went nowhere, everyone in the room had more on their minds, and Tony just got bored, until the Doctor finally decided to show up.

-

' _What day is it, Mr.Stark?' Tony looked up to the ceiling and tried calculating the date... he had been in the 'shop a couple days- it couldn't have been passed- shit he might have missed the MIT presentation._

_'Mr.Stark?'_

_'I don't know, uh FRIDAY?'_

_'Mr.Stark, would it come as a shock to you, if I told you today was April 19 2016?' the doctor asked and Tony internally cursed._

_It wasn't the first time he's forgotten a week of his life- hell he'd forgot most of his twenties and up._

_'Not really, no.' He answered and refuse to make eye contact with his friends._

_-_

_'That's common in patients with_ _amnesia-'_

_'I don't have-'_

_'You also stated you were mistaking and forgetting common words-'_

_'I haven't-'_

_-_

_'How do I fix it?' He asked, solemnly, avoided everyone's gaze as he stare at the floor._

_'It's not just something-'_

_'Ok, then, I guess we're done here-'_

_'Tony-'_

_'Mr.Stark-'_

_'Tones don't do this-' Rhodey's voice brought him out of his daze. He looked up and turned to his best friend._

_'What did I forget? Why won't Pepper look at me? Why are you sitting in that chair, like it's your only means of support- why-'_

_-_

Tony left the room, and did what he did best. 

Act as if nothing changed. Got filled in on what he forgot- shut down his emotions when FRIDAY replayed the events with Rogers and Barnes.

How the hell did he forget that?

He reached out to the poor teenager he drag into the fight. Maybe he could help the kid out a bit.

"Tones, you need to get out-"

"Yeah, not happening- I got a lot of shit to take care of-"

"You can do it later-"

"Then it'll all stock pile-"

"Bullshit-"

-

"You do realize this isn't how I want you to wake up everyday right?" He heard Rhodey's voice and Tony blinked the man into focus.

"What are you talking about- Oh, shit, how old have I been out- FRIDAY, give time left on the Ross clock-"

"Tony what are you talking about?" Rhodey asked, and FRIDAY responded.

"BOSS, you have already exceeded the timeframe-"

"By how much?" Tony asked ripping the- IV's- why did that word sound foreign.

"FRIDAY, what is he talking about-"

"The 72 hours to get Barnes and Noble-"

"Tony- FRIDAY get the doctor."

-

' _Well, this could have been brought on by damage his head endured when he clasped in his lab-'_

_'I'm right here-'_

_'Shut it.' Pepper's warning tone caused him to zip it, and sit silently on the bed._

_'So this is good right? He remembers more- that's got to be a good sign." Happy said, and Tony frowned at his involvement in this._

_'No, I'm a fraud not. Had he not sustained another injury, I could've classified it as progress- and since he won't let me do a scan-'_

_-_

He felt groggily as he watched himself on the hologram- he didn't remember any of it. 

He certainly didn't remember Roger's confession or Barnes' involvement in his parents death.

-

"You alright, man?" Rhodey asked, and Tony glanced at the hand now on his shoulder.

"yeah."

"Tones, I'm serious-"

"I am too-"

"This is the second time you woke up with no memory of the past couple of days, that's got to be scary, a little bit at least." Rhodey said, and Tony shook his head not wanting to think about it.

-

"FRIDAY, when did I get home?" Tony asked his AI as he got up to get ready for- "Shit- FRIDAY, hold long have I been out!" Tony asked frantically, and rushed out of the room.

"BOSS, I think you should sit down-"

"I don't have time to sit down!" He stated and ran into Rhodey- "What are those?" Tony asked, looking down at Rhodey's legs, what the hell-

"Tony, FRIDAY said-"

"Doesn't matter- I need to get Steve and his boyfriend before Ross shoves a-" Tony saw the look in Rhodey's eyes, the terror that reflected. "What- what did I say?"

"Tony- you- What day is it?" Rhodey asked, and Tony frowned at the man.

"Seriously? I don't know the summit was-"

"FRIDAY, get Cho here now." Rhodey ordered, and Tony stared at his friend.

"What's going on- are _you_ ok?" Tony questioned his friend.

"No, I don't think I am." 

-

_'Anterograde_ _Amnesia.'_

-

He didn't have time for Anterograde Amnesia- he also didn't need it getting out.

So for now, everyone everyone around him was forced to sign several NDA forms, per Pepper's request.

He also made procedures, and protocols, and tapes, and signs, and anything he could think of to not make his future self weak or vulnerable to be messed with.

Anytime he went to a business meeting, he'd brief for an hour to keep up with past meetings, like hell he was going to let this fuck him over in the long haul.

And yes it scared him every time waking to FRIDAY starting a up a recording of himself explaining what happened, what day it was. It got sullen everyday that added on.

The further and further he was from his own reality...

It didn't seem right.

And he didn't know it wasn't right until that stupid tape played in the mornings.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony could say he was used to this...

He should be able to say that...

But after two years- yes two fucking years- he woke up every morning in a state of urgency and confusion.

He needed to find Steve and his damn boyfriend before Ross's timer went out. That was his mission, he had to get his friend out of trouble.

Even if that meant they hated him, so be it, a lot of people hated him already, what's two more to the list.

Then... confusion grew when FRiDAY went down the first protocol of the day.

It informed him of his site of mind. His altered state of mind.

and then he was... just there, sometimes- or at least FRIDAY said sometimes, he'd sit there for a good portion of the day and watch reruns of himself doing things. Only on days he had off. On the unlucky ones, when he had to do something, he'd rush himself not being able to actually take in the news and relearn everything for a meeting.

Stats showed he had longer days when he had a business meeting or event outside of the country. Almost like he didn't want to restart and forget everything after not getting time to let the damage sink in.

-

His mind broke everyday, the first news of the day was that his reality didn't exist, in fact  it already passed. a long time ago. And he never felt closer to Rogers, but in the closeness if pushed the man away. Sure he kept tabs on the vet. But no, he couldn't- and wouldn't face the man that lied to him.

-

He jinxed himself. Not that he recalled that he did.

But he got a call the next week.

"Repeat that?" Tony asked for clarification. 

"They're heading to the compound, BOSS." 

-

He should've guessed. But it seemed so far away- well technically so close, he was helping with the Accords. in fixing them, and helping Barton and Lang get out of house arrest.

But...

For the whole team to be back in compound.

"You don't have to be there, Tones."

"According to Clause-"

"We can get it changed-"

"Why, It doesn't matter I can handle it- I said I'd be keeping an eye and act as a consultant again- I said I'd do it, and plus T'Challa said their in tow."

T'Challa was nice, at least that's what his notes said, Tony found a steady rhythm there with the man, who might start getting suspicious while they lived under the same roof.

 

"You need me there?" Rhodey asked, and Tony shook his head.

"Maybe, it would be nice to have someone there who doesn't hate me." Tony said as they walked down to the kitchen.

"I'm there." Rhodey reassured, and Tony smiled.

-

Acting like he was unbothered was nothing new to him- in fact that was second nature to him. 

So when he went to welcome the batch of strays, he put on his best media coverage smile, and greeted them. 

And he was prepared to say the least, he hadn't fallen asleep in two days, just incase they showed up early- to which they did- and kept his grasp on reality and time at least somewhat firm when meeting them again

"Why are they here so early?" Rhodey questioned, waltzing in to his lab. "Have slept- like at all?"

"I'll sleep, when I know they won't bother me." Tony said, and walked out with Rhodey by his side- who by the way, was doing excellent in the recovery, two years really do go by when you can't remember anything but the present.

"Tony!" Ste-Rogers voice cut Tony a bit. The firm tone that Tony remembered, the one he used for government officials, the one he used for strangers.

It wasn't the one he remembered that Stev-Rogers used on him.

"Rogers." Tony greeted eyeing the man, who had changed very much. He no longer worn his face clean shaven, no he had a beard, and his hair certainly grew. Then the tape replayed in his head.

Stev-Rogers kept his parents murder a secret.

Sure it was years ago, but to Tony- that was this morning.. Steve lied to him, just this morning.

"Hope Happy didn't give you any trouble." Tony said looking at T'Challa, who accompanied Bucky, who was now in tip top shape, no more Hydra in his brain, and at Steve's side fighting crimes around the world like good old times.

"No, not this time, thankfully." T'Challa answered, and Rhodey chuckled while Tony offered a smirk, and glanced at the group brought today.

"Clint's with his family." Natasha informed, and Tony took in her new hair do. "But you know that." She said, with her lips tugging up.

"Of course, I do." Tony responded and looked away, not trusting himself to not ask the questions that burned in his head. "I guess I should show you guys to your quarters." Tony said, and pushed passed the weird feeling- they were in their rooms just three days ago, hell they ate dinner together four days ago... 

No they hadn't, he reminded himself, that was over two years ago.

"I'm assuming it's in the same place as before?" Sam asked, and Tony glanced over at Stev-Roger's friend. He was a good guy, Vision informed him how he was during Rhodey's-

He flinched, and glanced at Rhodey, almost making sure he was here.

he cursed at the sign of weakness, because his little flinch didn't go unnoticed by the spy, the king, the 70 year trained assassin, super soldier, or Wanda- shocker!

"No, actually, that part of the compound as completely redone." Tony said, remembering he brushed up on the compounds structure, prepping for when he showed the fugitives around. Why he changed up any entire wing, he didn't know. And it slipped to ask why.

"Why's that?" Ste-Rogers asked and Tony cleared his throat- shit he didn't know why- but he sure as hell could lie.

"To accommodate more guest." Tony said, and nodded over to the hall, ushering for them to follow him.

He slowed down his pace a bit as they walked into the newer side of the compound...

Three days ago this was all different... Now it was all.. changed?

Rhodey put a hand on his back and they went through the process to together.


	3. Chapter 3

Stats showed he was at his worse.

And that's what he's been relying on lately, Stats, it showed him his patterns, how he's been doing, if he's been getting enough sleep, food, exercise, and everything really.

And right now it was all plummeting.

He wasn't getting enough sleep, and he was willing to bet Dum-E that it was because he didn't want to forget in case someone catches him before he could collect his memories- he didn't want them to know. 

He couldn't let them know. It wasn't for them to know. After everything they did- Steve- he couldn't trust them.

The thing is... he knew he could trust them, if he warmed up to them. and gave it time.

But he couldn't after seventy seven hours he always crashed, and any progress of his memory was- it was gone.

He could work with them to trust them enough to tell them, because he never had time to gain trust. 

It was a cycle that Tony wasn't willing to break. Because he himself didn't want to break.

He wouldn't give them the chance to break him.

So, here he was one month- according to FRIDAY, into living with the people who betrayed him, and his health and progress was rotting away into oblivion.

"Are any of them in the kitchen- right now?" Tony questioned, seeing he hadn't eaten the prior days before.

"Agent Romanov and Sergeant Barnes are currently eating breakfast, and Captain Rogers is soon to join after getting back from a routine morning jog with Mr.Wilson." 

Tony cursed he had already eaten through his personal supply in the 'shop. It was apparently the only reason he didn't eat the prior days.

 

-

"You look shit." Nat-Romanov said, as he walked into the kitchen. He looked at her and looked away, he wanted to ask some many questions... but they weren't going to give hime any consolation, so what was the point.

He had debated so long, that Ste-Rogers and Wilson were both back from their jogs and joined the two Russians- well one Russian and a half? Tony didn't know.

He looked at Sam and remembered Rhodey. He tapped his thumb against his watch three times and walked to the fridge.

"Not all of us can be morning birds." Tony said, and a second later got a similar vibration from his watch, signaling Rhodey was alright.

"Did you have to check it was morning?" Sam asked, and Tony rolled his eyes.

"Things just don't invent themselves, Wilson." He answered.

"Maybe you should go to sleep, Tony-"

"Save the lecture, would you, it's too early." Tony said. and walked over to the table next to them.

-

Tony could've seen this coming- actually maybe three days ago he betted Rogers would pull this stunt. If only he remembered...

"Tony, this has to stop." Rogers said, and Tony raised an eyebrow, he wasn't doing but sitting and reading over some paperwork Pepper sent over.

"What, exactly?" He asked, and saw Romanov sittin- shit this was an planned event, the only one missing was Clint and Lang.

"You ignoring us, we used to be a tea-"

"Yeah, used to be Rogers- And for understandable reasons, we are no longer a team-"

"That was years ago, we need to move on!" Rogers argued, and Tony's eye twitched. Yes, it was, it was over two years ago. Rogers took Tony's silence as a sign to continue in his speech. "I know it's a lot to ask of, given everything you've done for us already- but maybe we should try trusting one another, be a real team again-"

"Yeah, you're right. That's a little too much." Tony declined, and Roger's face was stuck on stubborn.

"Stevie maybe-" Barnes started to speak and Tony flinched, not going unnoticed. It never did, and he wished he could at least stop that habit- because apparently he flinched once every time they talked, every start of the cycle made him on edge, and almost terrified to be around Rogers and Barnes.

They were arguing- Tony shook his head, and focused on the two super soldiers arguing, though they didn't raise their voices, Tony stumbled out of the room only focused on getting his chest covered. it was one of those days- not that he knew there were 'those days' but sometimes he could feel sharp pang in his chest, like a phantom ripping into it.

"Tony-"

"Not now-" She stopped him in his tracks.

"You need to stop acting like a child, Stark. Barnes has made so much progress- and you won't even try to see it, because you're stuck in the past- you need to get over it. This little grudge is getting old." She said and he turned around to defend himself, his actions- but found when he turned around, all that he hear was himself in the tapes, telling himself what the others had done, what had changed-

"You're right." He said, and she stayed stoic in her gaze. "But that doesn't mean I owe him- or any of you anything, Romanov. I don't owe you a goddamn thing-"

-

His three day binge, quickly turned into a five day binge, not wanting to lose his place or any progress. he stayed up reworking his protocols, and tapes, well he stayed up till he crashed while getting coffee upstairs.

' _To-'_

_'What now? Gonna tell me I look like shit again?' Tony asked, looking back at Romanov, who for some reason awake at the crack of dawn. He remembered watching the clips of Natasha trying to interact with_ _Tony._

_'That too.'_

_'You look like you're about to KO, man.' Sam said, and Tony waved it off, he just needed coffee._

_'That's decaf-'_

_Tony frowned, and looked over at Natasha._

_'What good is that?' Tony asked, and started to make another batch._

_'Tony- are you joining us for breakfast?' Steve asked, and Tony flinched. 'Oh shit- Tony!' He felt his surroundings start to give out- it was just in and out, hell now that he thought about he didn't remember walking out of the lab- shit why did he think this was a good idea?_

_He was fine._

_'Tony maybe you should lie down-'_

_'No- I'm good-' He said, and gripped the counter as his knees buckled. He was fine._

_He felt a hand on his shoulder, and he turned immediately._

_'It's just me.' Steve said, and Tony nodded, his frie- no no- Steve lied to him!_

_Over two years ago- He was trying to make it up to Tony, Tony should give him the benefit of the doubt- He couldn't_

_Shit his head hurt. Oh yes, he did hit his he'd early- hence going to get more fuel._

_'Here, I'm just taking you to the couch-' Tony protested- 'Tony- I'm surprised you're even standing- just, let me get you to the couch, ok? Just the couch.' Steve said, and Tony nodded- or he thinks he did._

_-_

He woke up on someone. Groaning, he got up and looked to see Steve.

"Steve- you're-"

"Hey, I know, I just, you kind of fell asleep on me- and I didn't want to wake you up-"

Tony frowned, god his head hurt- did he dream it up? Or is he dreaming this up?

He could've sworn he was supposed to find Steve and bring him to Ross, yet... here Steve was, with no sense of urgency.

"It's fine, Steve. I just hope I didn't drool to much on you." Tony said with a smile, and Steve frowned in confusion, before smiling back.

"I guess that nap did you some good." Nat said, and Tony turned to her.

"Nat, I thought you- thought you were going to the-" Tony was lost, his head hurt, and his stomach was rumbling like he was a starving man, which just meant his stomach was being greedy, because he just ate at a five star restaurant like... a day ago? On the plane, yeah that made sense.

"BOSS, I would strongly urge you to head to your Workshop-"

"Hold on, FRIDAY, I'm hungry- is there anything good?" Tony asked, looking over into the kitchen and blinked a minute. 

"You ok?" Steve asked patting Tony's shoulder, and Tony looked back at his friend and smiled.

"Always." He answered absent minded when FRIDAY spoke again.

"BOSS, there's a project that needs your-" Tony thought on all his current projects... he shouldn't have anything time sensitive. Not besides Steve and his boyfri-

"Where's Barnes?" Tony asked feeling more alert to his surroundings- wait was he in n alternate-

"Cooking something for you." Steve said and Tony raised an eyebrow- definitely in an Alternate Universe. "I know- you probably won't eat it- but you should, Tony, you look tired-"

"Well I have to put up with you guys, of course I'm tired." Tony teased, and Steve's eye showed a bit of pain.

What the hell?

"I-I'll eat ok, I just- let go take a shower, I feel gross. I honestly don't know how you guys do it." Tony said, speaking how they could all go days without showering for an under cover op.

Steve smiled, and nodded.

"Great, I'll call everyone up. Team dinner?"

"Duh." Tony said and Steve grabbed his hand, and he turned to look at the man with a plan.

"Thanks, for trying. I know this is hard fro you. But I'm glad we can put this behind us, Tony." Steve said and Tony pushed through his confusion, and just as he was about o say something, FRIDAY cut him off.

"BOSS, I-'

"I'm going!" Tony said now slightly annoyed at his AI, he was definitely going to look at her code later.

"Wait- no, maybe take a break, Tony, you've been in there the past couple of days-" Tony frowned, no he hadn't.

What the hell.

"I'm just going to see what's up the-"

"Then it turns into a 4 day binge-"

"True- fine I'll just wash up and head down." Tony said and put his thumbs up. "That good for you, Cap?" Tony teased, and Steve looked confused again, but smiled.

"Yeah."

-

Note for future self- Nope, he couldn't do that- BECAUSE HE WOULDN'T REMEMBER!

He really was his worst enemy.

He stepped back, taking in everything.

His brain was on blue screen.

He could just... ignore them? He was sure they expected the anyways, that's probably why Steve was so reluctant to let him go get washed up.

He felt like he was having an out of body experience- like a terrifyingly bad trip.

"BOSS, Captain Rogers, is asking of your whereabouts."  He sighed, and stood up. He still needed to shower.

"Tell him I'm in the shower." He said walking over to his bathroom. He could think while he made his presentable.

"FRIDAY." He said as he passed the bathroom threshold.

"Yes, BOSS." She said, and Tony sighed.

"I- Can you show me videos of... the team now?" He asked, unbuttoning his shirt.

"Certainly."

He would bet his entire fortune this wasn't the first time he's asked that. And that scared him.

-

Showing up an hour later, Tony was now mentally out of it. Now noticing small things that were changed.

He needed to eat, then head back to the 'shop, and finish what he started, redoing his protocols- and adding safety features, in case he woke up in front of the others again, but he'd fight against that. He wouldn't let them get the chance to see him all lost and confused like this afternoon.

"Tony! i didn't think you'd show up." Steve said, and Tony's lip twitch, and faked a smile.

"Water pressure in my room makes it hard to get out in responsible time." Tony stated, and glanced at the table. 

"Ditto." Sam said, and Tony drifted away from that side of the table. And corrected himself, Sam was a good guy.

"Hope you guys didn't wait too long."

Steve shook his head. "Not at all." And Natasha scoffed. "Just twenty minutes."

Tony nodded, and took his seat.

He went through the dinner, trying to get some balance, but he was on edge the whole time, he needed Rhodey-Vision, hell he'd kill for Happy to be there. But they had life's and he need to be a man. 

He commented, interacted, joked occasionally, stayed present, but in the end his mind stumped him.

He was lost in thought for a second, and then he was having panic attack- he did' even know what triggered it.

"I- I got to go-" Tony gassed out, clutching his chest subconsciously, with one arm and tapped twice on his watch wit the other, then pressed serval buttons on it, and he was in full suit.

He was throughly impressed with the suit- he knew he built it, but... shit this was the first tim ehe had seen it.

Two vibrations took him out of his fan boying, and he was in the kitchen one moment, then gone the next.

-


	4. Chapter 4

 

Two days is how long it took for him to rework all the protocols and tapes and everything.

Now his day wasn't meant with names, dates, events, tragedy's.

Now he was met with people trying. The messages and tapes from Pepper and Rhodey were there, but now they held more.

He made serval tapes, a different greeting for the type of day he'd be having. He made some for when he was out of the country, if he was having a meeting early in the morning and didn't have time to process it all- a major problem on it's on- made some when they had Avenger business- because that was something else.

Before he didn't really need to have any information about them when he first woke up, but now that he lived with them, he had to keep up with them, their event's, and more importantly anything going on between them and him.

He made sure he was told about the past, but was clear that, that was what it was- in the past,, and they were all aiming to patch thing s up, and gave himself the option to patch things up with them.

He had FRIDAY fill him in on any information, through his watch in case something came up that he wasn't briefed about.

All in all, he made greet progress, and went back to read new studies, seeing if anything useful was found. Like always, nothing turned up, so he went upstairs to grab something to eat.

-

"He lives." Tony looked to the right at Clint's voice. Tony looked at the man, and scoffed.

"Still can't stick to retiring?" Tony asked, and Clint glared at him, before shaking his head.

"No- I, still am." He said, and Tony squinted his eyes and tilted his head questioning why the man was here. "I came to thank you." He said and Tony raised an eyebrow, was he missing something? 

"Natasha put you up to this?" Tony asked, and Clint rolled his eyes. "Speaking of which- you know where they are? I figured they'd been eating dinner like it was the last supper by now?" Tony asked, walking over to the fridge.

"No, So I'm sure that works out for you." Clint said siping on the coffee pot.

"Is it so hard to use a cup, Barton?" Tony asked, and Clint chuckled. "What makes you say that?"

"Yes- I thought you want to avoid them." Clint said, and Tony nodded. He wasn't wrong.

"We'll you're not wrong- but I can't do that forever, might as well ripe the band aid off and face them." Tony said, and Clint scoffed. "Hm?"

"That why you bailed on them last time?" Clint accused,and Tony paused in his moments as he reached the blueberries.  "You know Steve tried checking up on you- but your robot locked them out- they're trying Tony-"

"I am too-"

"Really? cause it doesn't show!" Clint said,  Tony roughly grabbed the blueberry bag, and shut the fridge door. "What? Don't have anything smart to say?" Clint pushed- Tony let out a breath and chuckled.

Of course they brought Clint to crack Tony. He was on edge with Natasha- but bringing Clint would throw him off balance for a bit.

"Wash that pot when your done." Tony said and walked out.

-

Tony waited it out. Stayed in the lab for a good two days- then promptly passed out after Rhodey came back. 

He couldn't trust himself alone right now, and he was glad- and relieved when he saw FRIDAY had called Rhodey. He dreaded going to sleep, but he had his friend there now.

-


	5. Chapter 5

He managed to get to on a schedule pretty easily- or as much as one could when they were Tony Stark.

He kept up with his meals, his meetings, etc. the tapes seemed to help much more than Tony predicted- not that he remembered his prediction.  
With the new changes in his morning routine, he didn't feel the need to be on edge with the Rouge Avengers.   
In fact- according to his stats- he had been around the group more this month than any of the others combined, it showed progress in their relationship- which Tony was proud of, though at the end of the day truly tore Tony apart at the fact he knew he wouldn't remember the small things, only by FRIDAY's recount. But that's the price Tony had to pay.

Pepper would stop by at times, and they'd sleep together, nothing more than cuddles, trying to comfort Tony when she could, but he knew it was breaking her too.

He could tell when he was puzzled at something she'd mention, when her eyes would glaze over, and a hint of sorrow would show through her eyes. He hadn't seeing her like that, so he did his best to avoid those moments- but learned quickly that avoiding her was the wrong way to go. Because the second time he tried avoiding her- to spare her- she yelled at him, and told him how stupid it was. And it took her three hours to convince Tony of that too.

"You are an idiot, if you think avoiding me hurts more than you forgetting some stupid joke, Tony." Pepper said and kissed his forehead.

"I know- and I probably should've thought it through-"

"You should've." She said combing her fingers through his hair.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled and it was times like this that he wished he remembered, the sweet silent moments where Pepper would running her fingers through his hair, and they'd lay in each others arms. These peaceful moments.

"I think I scared Clint." Pepper said with a small laugh and Tony smiled and looked up into her eyes.

"You think? Barton almost pissed himself." Tony said, recalling Clint's face as Pepper walked into the kitchen- which is where Tony had been eating a sandwich with Clint- and started yelling at Tony for ignoring her calls.


End file.
